


Second Chance at Happiness?

by Guggi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Communication is important peeps, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Soft Booker | Sebastien le Livre, discussions of Booker's and Copley's ex-wives, soft copley as well, soft discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Leaning over, James planted a quick kiss on Booker’s forehead. “Maybe I should just tell you how every day since I’ve met you has allowed me to see the brighter things in life. Would that make you change your mind?”“Hmm, I might need a little more proof.”“Very well.” James let go of his hair and let his fingers trace Booker’s ear, playing with the earlobe and caressing him softly. “If I were to tell you that the day my friendly feelings towards you turned into something deeper was one of the best days of my life, would that suffice?”
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Second Chance at Happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> In which James tries his best to rival Joe vis-à-vis romantic speeches. 
> 
> ( Also, I know it's not the most popular pairing, but this is definitely one of the fics I'm most proud of :-D )
> 
> Enjoy!

Booker grinned quietly, a crooked smile playing on his lips. Sticking his hand in the bowl resting on his stomach, he chose five perfect looking popcorn and ate them all at the same time. 

Occupying the right side of the couch, legs dangling over the edge, his eyes following the generic comedy movie currently showing on tv fondly. 

Watching him with an even more fond expression was James, the couch’s other occupant. He watched Booker wipe the salt of his fingers, he watched him run his hand through a loose strand of hair, he watched him stretch and rearrange his legs. 

James could just about touch Booker from his place on the big couch. He reached out and placed a loving hand on his shoulder, letting his thumb caress the cloth. Booker looked away from the movie and up at James. 

“Not a comedy fan?” 

James smiled down at him. “It’s not that”, was all he offered as an answer. He decided to wait until after the movie and adjusted himself in his seat so he was half facing the screen and half turned to Booker. He tried concentrating on the plot. Failing at that, he strained himself to at least laugh along with some of the jokes. 

Booker took a swig from his non-alcoholic beer. James felt a very real pride swell within him. Every day this man managed to amaze him even more than he already had the day before. 

The movie ended, plot forgotten and popcorn almost eaten. James took the bowl from its resting place on Booker’s stomach and put it on the table in front of them. 

“Was that all? No more movies, no more soccer games on?” 

“ _ Football _ ”, Booker raised a finger. “And, no. No more tv for me tonight.” He rubbed his eyes. 

James pressed the ‘off’ button on the remote control. The tv went black and the living room was silent. Somewhere a misplaced phone beeped with incoming news. 

He leaned forward and planted a surprise kiss on Booker’s lips. A faint taste of popcorn salt accompanied the kiss. The hand on Booker’s shoulder moved to his neck and further up to the back of his head, supporting him in the awkward angle the kiss had forced him into. 

“Sébastien?” James spoke after he pulled away. 

“Hm?” 

“We’ve been together for some time now, right?”  _ Five months and eleven days to be exact _ , he thought. James knew he had to present the subject carefully and respectfully. The last thing he wanted was for Booker to feel inadequate. 

“We have.” Booker raised his eyebrows and met his eyes in a quizzical manner. 

“And I’m really enjoying our evenings together. I love coming in at work with your lingering kisses still fresh in my mind. I love when you stay here all night, because it’s gotten too late to go to your place anyway. And I love lazy days with you and I love hectic days with you, where all I want to do is come home to safety and relax. With you.” 

Feeling dumbfounded, Booker could merely nod. “Yes. Me too.”

_ Fuck, fucking shit, fuck! You clearly made him uncomfortable, Jamie-boy! Quick, say something more to smooth it out!  _

“I was just thinking … about … uhh-- you know? Yeah?” 

_ Or rather, don’t say anything anymore…  _

Booker’s head tilted slightly to the right. “Yeah?” 

“Well, we’ve been going out for a while. And I have no complaints, everything has been great! Absolutely! But, erm, I was thinking about when we’ll-- Or, I was wondering if you wanted to--” 

“Have sex?” Booker asked. 

James’ eyes widened. Just a bit. “If you-- well, yes.” 

Booker pursed his lips and looked down at his fingers. 

“If you’re not ready yet I totally respect that! I just wanted to--” James started. 

Booker looked back at him. He shifted his upper body to face James and seemed like he didn’t know what to say for a hot minute. “It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just-- I thought we had it pretty good? Just hanging out. With the occasional kiss thrown in for good measure.” He gave James one of his own trademark crooked smiles. 

Having found some of his old confidence again, James protested. “Please don’t.” 

“Sorry.” Booker bit his lower lip, ashamed. It was a bad habit of his; turning difficult subjects into a cheap joke. That way they became easier to digest he’d always thought. 

“I’m not mad, just… Please, I want to talk about this.” 

Booker nodded and looked at his fidgeting fingers. James was right. If he had to be honest with himself, five months was a long time to go out and be an item. And then not taking it a step further. Especially considering his last one hundred ‘relationships’ over the years had only lasted a single night. 

Hushed steps, hushed voices, hushed cries of pleasure. All over the World, in every safe house he’d had that safety dance. Don’t get caught, don’t make any noise. 

Having just been used to that, people coming back to his room in the evening and then leaving the next morning, suddenly being in a proper relationship again and all the considerations that came with it took some time getting accustomed to. 

“I can’t believe it’s been two hundred years since…” Booker didn’t finish, only looked up at him with eyes James thought contained all the World’s misery and sadness. His voice dropped an octave. “I didn’t think I could do this again.” 

“This?” 

Booker motioned between them. “Relationships. I thought one night stands were just going to be it for me until the end. Whenever that may be.” 

James thought long and hard about what to say next. What could he say? Other than he understood. He understood never seeing himself in a relationship again. “Do you have feelings of guilt? Like you had your chance at happiness and that was it? You only got that one chance.” 

Booker shook his head once. “I was with Danielle until the end. Her end, that is. I was with them all until their ends.” He kissed his own hand and placed it on top of James’. “And I know you were with Sarah until the very end. Being everything you could be for her.” 

A tender kiss grazed Booker’s temple. “Thank you”, James whispered. For what, he was unsure. For Booker’s comforting words? For being right there at a time when he needed another human in his life the most?  _ Probably better not to put too much thought into it. _

“If you would permit me to be a little philosophical this late at night?” Booker scooted closer to him and rested his head in his lap. “I don’t know if I believe in chances.” 

James gave him a questioning look, prompting Booker to tilt his head backward and look at him. He ran a hand through Booker’s hair. “I’m not so certain about destiny either. And don’t even get me started on fate!” 

This is it, James thought. This is the man I chose to love. 

“You disagree?” Booker asked. 

Shrugging, James kept his gaze locked at him. “I won’t argue. You do have a lot more life experience than me after all.” 

Booker smiled. “Now you’re the one not being serious!” 

James laughed ( _ sweetest sound in the known Universe _ , Booker caught himself thinking) and twisted one of Booker’s bangs around his index finger mindlessly. “Well, if you truly don’t believe in second chances, perhaps I should just find a way to convince you you’re wrong.” 

“Maybe you should.”  _ Maybe you already have. _

Leaning over, James planted a quick kiss on Booker’s forehead. “Maybe I should just tell you how every day since I’ve met you has allowed me to see the brighter things in life. Would that make you change your mind?” 

“Hmm, I might need a little more proof.” 

“Very well.” James let go of his hair and let his fingers trace Booker’s ear, playing with the earlobe and caressing him softly. “If I were to tell you that the day my friendly feelings towards you turned into something deeper was one of the best days of my life, would that suffice?” 

Booker couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore and once he started laughing, so did James. Fingers still fiddling with Booker’s now warm and somewhat red ears, James tugged gently on his earlobe. “Tease”, he said before burying his nose and mouth in Booker’s hair. 

“Are you happy?” The question came unprompted after a few minutes of silence between the two of them. At first James didn’t even realise he was the one to ask it. Much less out loud. 

“I’m … content? Most of the time. Which I’m very pleased about. My life these past many (many,  _ many, many _ ) years have been me either flying high or dropping devastatingly low. Rarely in between.” Luckily, Booker took his question seriously so James could save himself from further anguish of trying to play it off in a cool manner. 

“Sure, I might be ‘happy’. But to just be in a place that lets me be content is just such a … it’s so comforting. And relaxing”, he continued. 

“I’m glad. I’m so happy for you, Sébastien.” 

Booker nodded, his hair scratching James’ lips and nose with the movement.  _ He is absolutely right _ , James thought. They were so content, finally settled in life after various trauma and difficulties. Ready for their own happily ever after. 

_ And then of course I have to go and fuck it all up by asking when he’ll be willing to screw, like some horny teenager _ . James nearly sighed out loud. 

Booker shifted in his embrace. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. You’re beating yourself up over something.”

James couldn’t help but chuckle. “How’d you know?”

“You make these huffing sounds, like breathing sharply.”

Shaking his head and smiling down at Booker, James caressed his neck with his finger. “Is this something I have to get used to now? You being able to read minds?” 

“I can’t read  _ minds _ ”, Booker confessed. “Just yours.” 

“Ah, that’s alright then”, James gladly agreed. Maybe he would never truly get over his guilt? Maybe he would have to live with it being there inside him for the rest of his life. The trick would just be to learn how to keep it in the background. 

_ Just.  _

“Tell me more about her.” 

“You want to hear more about my ex-wife?” James sounded more surprised than he meant to be. 

“Of course. This may be the present and future that we choose. Us. But we both have a past. And I want to honor that past too.” When James hesitated, Booker continued. “I have no desire to force you to open up about anything you’re not ready for. But I feel that if we don’t honor and accept our past, then we can’t really move forward. Or enjoy our present like we both wish for. Lord knows there’s a lot of stuff in  _ my _ past that needs accepting before I can truly move forward.” 

James inhaled deeply. He would have to be mindful not to feel inferior to Booker’s two centuries’ worth of wisdom. It was both admirable and extremely annoying, he thought as he grinned to himself. “Sarah was … she was my first love. We were together for so many years. No kids, just us. She always had a lightness in her. In her being, in her step. Everything.” 

Booker had turned his head around, smiling tenderly up at the reminiscing James. “I remember our first vacation together. She--” He paused to laugh. “She and I walked by the pool at our hotel. Giddy like two teenagers, we were play-fighting and she wanted to push me in the pool. But she missed me and fell in herself, head first.” Booker grinned. “I dove in before I could even think twice, thinking she must be hurt. But she just emerged from the water, wet hair clinging to her happy face and laughed loudly.” James shook his head. “I swear, at least ten elderly couples must have looked at us, scoffed, and thought to themselves ‘what a reckless young couple’!” 

They amused themselves with similar anecdotes for some time. Like the time Booker’s eldest son had been caught with a pocket full of stolen apples and Danielle had tutted at him, urging him to go right back to where he had gotten them and apologise. Booker had volunteered to follow him there, ‘to make sure he actually gave the apples back to their rightful owner’. In reality, however, he just wanted to see where the boy had gotten them from because they were the most delicious in all of France! Neither apples nor apologies were given to the rightful owner that day. Booker and Michel just sat quietly outside the house, sharing the juicy load between them. 

“Why do I imagine you pulling the same antics when you were their age?” James teased. 

“I don’t know what you mean, I’ve always been a well-behaved little angel.” 

“Mhmm.”

“At least I think I was. One’s memory gets a bit hazy after the first couple of centuries”, Booker admitted, feeling James’ hand playing with his hair. 

“I’m just grateful to remember the good times now. For a long time - too long - my memories were overshadowed with the remaining resentful years of my sons. But the joyous moments far outweigh the bad ones when I think about it.” Booker looked down at his hands. 

“Do you miss them?” 

“I don’t really miss them anymore. It has been too long. I think about them, though. Every day they cross my mind, if something reminds me of them.” 

“I understand.” Or, rather, he hoped to some day. The first year since Sarah’s passing, he missed her every day. Then the overwhelming grief slowly went away, and he wasn’t burdened by it at all hours. Now, he could miss her if he remembered a shared inside joke or something similar. But he would have to be reminded of his grief nowadays. 

He also currently had someone else to take his mind away from the darker places. 

At this point in their conversation, James had slipped further down into the couch, allowing Booker to rest his entire upper body on James’ legs. 

His hand found Booker’s and James stroked it just before lifting it up to his mouth and kissing every knuckle. “If I could kiss you forever I would be a happy man.” 

“Please do.” 

“Maybe I will. I’ll quit my job and just sit here for all eternity, kissing every part of your body.” 

Booker let out a short laugh and suddenly untangled himself from James’ warm embrace. Standing in front of the couch, he reached out his hand for James and motioned for him to stand as well. 

“What now?” 

Booker just gave him a cheeky smile and led him to the bedroom, holding onto his hand. They had barely made it past the threshold before Booker shut the door behind them and threw his arms around James’ neck. Leaning forward, their lips met in a swift kiss. James placed his hands on Booker’s hips, swaying gently from side to side as their kiss turned from hungry to tender. 

James was slowly getting the message as to where this was headed. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Booker’s soft lips and cupped his face with his hand. “Don’t do this just because I asked.”

Booker shook his head. “No. I want to, I’m ready.” A timid look appeared alongside his smile. “Really.” 

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured.” James’ finger stroked his chin in a reassuring manner. 

“I’ve never once felt pressured by you, James. Ever”, Booker persisted. “I only wanted the first time with you to be something special.” 

James nodded. “I understand.” His hand, resting on Booker’s hip, found its way inside his waistband. He hooked his thumb on it, resisting the urge to just pull Booker’s pants down in one swift motion. Luckily, Booker made that decision for him and wiggled his hips until the jeans hit the floor with a  _ thud! _

Booker leaned in for another tender kiss, arms wrapping tighter around James’ neck. James couldn’t wait to explore all the different places on Booker’s body. What made him moan, what made him writhe in ecstasy beneath him and what made him shudder in anticipation. 

Boxers accompanied jeans on the floor, and James’ own clothes soon followed suit. Booker pulled him down onto the bed with him, both sitting on the edge next to each other, their kiss still uninterrupted. 

Gradually, James’ lips moved from Booker’s mouth to his chin, leaving soft pecks along his jawline. Then on to the crook of his neck, paying extra attention to those particular sensitive spots that he found made Booker moan softly and place his hands on James’ chest for leverage. Lips travelled further down his torso until coming to a full stop on his clavicle. He sucked on Booker’s skin, but made sure no marks were left behind. 

They were both half hard by now and Booker started shifting in his seat. 

“Have I ever told you you’re so very beautiful?” James asked. 

“I think about five times every day. So you still have two more to go today.” 

“I’ll use them up now, then.” He kissed Booker’s right cheek. “You’re beautiful.” Then his left cheek. “So very beautiful.” A shy smile showed on Booker’s features. 

“Beautiful inside and out, of course”, James finished. Booker tried his best to play smug and shrugged. “Naturally.” He failed miserably though, laughed a single time and hid his face in James’ shoulder, before the other man had a chance to see his reddening cheeks. James took advantage of the position and kissed the nape of Booker’s neck while he let his hand travel up and down the back of his head. 

Booker pressed into James’ touch, letting himself enjoy it without hesitation. Ever since the first time he had invited someone into his bed that wasn’t his wife, it was to forget the World. Forget what happened around him and what had happened  _ to _ him. In the beginning he was picky - only the best well-bred Victorian gentlemen or ladies allowed inside. As time went, so did his expectations. Another alcoholic from some tavern he had been drinking at for three hours? Sure, come along. 

He wasn’t ashamed of his past, but he wanted to change his future. He owed so much to James, even though he knew James didn’t think of it like that. They had thrown all his bottles out together. He had driven Booker to almost every AA meeting, also long before they became a couple. He had talked all night to him to distract him and get his mind off drinking. Because of James - according to Booker - he celebrated his first six months sober a few weeks back. 

And he wanted their first time to be - if not something special - then at least memorable. 

Unknowingly (or perhaps  _ very _ knowingly), James interrupted Booker’s train of thought and brought a sharp breath out of him when he focused his attention on the crook of Booker’s neck, lips brushing over sensitive skin and sucking tenderly. 

A tingle ran down Booker’s spine and went straight to his twitching cock. James placed a hand on Booker’s chest and slowly guided him backward until Booker was flat on his back on the bed with James, propped up on his left elbow, looming over him. He closed the distance between them by leaning down and capturing Booker’s lips in a hungry kiss. 

James’ movements had changed from tender and slow to slightly more demanding. He stayed in place for a minute, devouring Booker’s mouth before reaching out for the wooden nightstand next to the bed and rummaging through it. When he finally found what he was searching for, he threw it down next to Booker who side-eyed the item. Bottle of lube. Unused. 

Before James could make another move, Booker bent and spread his legs, a silent invitation. Having never seen him in the complete nude before, James took a moment to admire the sight in front of him. Strong hairless torso, long and slender legs already quivering in eager need and a hint of abs. All of that, of course, contained the most wonderful man he had ever laid his eyes on together with the most spectacular personality he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

He placed himself between Booker’s spread legs, leaning down and nibbling on his neck, jaw and lips. “How do you want to do this?” 

Booker contemplated a second before answering. “Just slow.” He felt James’ lips stretch into a smile against his skin. “I can do slow”, James agreed. Booker shifted his hips to allow him better access, feeling James’ now fully hard erection press against his inner thigh. 

A hand travelled down Booker’s neck, over his chest and stomach and stopping at his hips, fingers drawing circles and figures along the way and leaving a trail of goosebumps and light shivers. The hand searched for every spot that got even the tiniest reaction, mapping sensitive areas on his body. It found the inner thighs to be a particularly interesting spot, caressing and teasing their owner to squirm beneath the touch. 

James made a mental note every time he was rewarded with an especially sweet sound. Just for future indulgence. From now on they had all the time in the World to explore each other’s bodies and he intended to get to know every part of Booker’s. 

By now, his cock was aching and throbbing and in serious need of some friction. But James had promised to keep it slow, so he continued kissing and nuzzling up against Booker. In the end however, it was Booker who became impatient and begged for heavier action. “Please, can’t we move on?” 

“Sure.” James seemed well pleased with himself as he leaned back and reached for the bottle, popping the lid open with his left hand and pouring out a lavish amount of lube on his fingers. Booker tensed up when he felt a wet finger seeking entrance. He grasped the sheets firmly when it entered him at last. “You alright?” James asked. Booker smiled up at him and nodded. “Just been a while.” 

Working the finger in and out of him in a steady manner, James took his time to make sure Booker was fully accustomed to the new invasion. He eased his muscles around James’ finger. “I’ll add the second now”, he informed Booker when he pulled his single finger out to thrust in another. Booker looked up at the ceiling. He knew the sooner he relaxed against the fingers, the sooner he would get to feel the part of James he really wanted. 

Booker’s breath hitched when the digits made a scissoring motion inside him. Hands clasped and unclasped the sheets, toes curled in. “Doing well, cutie.” 

Booker was concentrating too hard on staying loose, he almost missed what his boyfriend had called him unexpectedly. “Cutie?” He lifted his head from the pillow and looked at James, a questionable expression on his features. James merely chuckled at him in his own knowing way and kept easing his fingers in and out, kissing Booker’s knee in the process. Booker smiled and shook his head before a ripple of pleasure hit him when James’ fingers reached his prostate. 

Two slick fingers pushing back and forth suddenly left him, making Booker feel empty. “Third - and last - one”, James said. Booker shut his eyes tightly and groaned when the third one slipped past his entrance. This always took more time to get used to and James held them still inside him for a while before moving them. 

Initially, James kept all three digits straight. But once he started moving them around, he bent his knuckles a bit, making Booker squirm. He opened his eyes again, making eye contact with James. Cheeks flushed red and forehead damp with sweat, Booker took a deep breath to steady himself against the sensation. 

James twisted his wrist so his fingers turned around. Booker was fully hard now and he couldn’t wait to wrap his hand around Booker’s cock and make him writhe in ecstasy. The sight of his fingers disappearing into his eager hole and knowing they would soon be replaced by his own cock, almost made James buckle over in arousal. 

He could listen to the sweet noises Booker made while being fingered all night and the next one included but James’ own length needed attention as well, and soon. It pressed firmly into Booker’s thigh, twitching and begging for recognition. 

Easily removing his fingers from Booker earned him a small grunt of protest. James wiped his fingers off on his own cock before coating it with a generous amount of lube too. Booker rocked his feet back and forth, waiting for the imminent next penetration. He had gotten a good look at James’ length and he could without a doubt say it seemed bigger than his three fingers combined. As the tip neared his entrance, he could only affirm his observation.

James moved closer and got into a better position. “Tell me if I’m moving too quick.” Booker nodded up at him. James pushed his hips forward, slowly easing the tip inside Booker. Waiting a few seconds, he pushed in another inch. Feeling Booker’s body object to the invasion he stopped. “Too much?” 

Booker shook his head once. “No, just let me-- let me just get used to it for a moment.” 

“It’s alright, hon. Remember to breathe.” 

Booker trembled a little before taking James’ words into account. Breathe. Once. Twice. Again. He loosened around him, making it possible for James to buck his hips and push in more without further discomfort after a slight ‘good-to-go-now’ nod from Booker.

An inch turned to several and when James was fully sheathed inside him, he stilled. He positioned a hand on the bed next to Booker’s shoulder for support and the other on Booker’s hip. Bending over, James whispered into his ear. “I’ve been waiting for this. For you to feel every last bit of me deep within you and fuck you into pure bliss.” He pulled his hips back until his cock almost slid out of Booker again and kept talking. “My beautiful, wonderful Sébastien. How I’ve longed to hear you scream and watch you writhe and tremble beneath me.” 

A shiver ran down Booker’s spine at James’ unanticipated dirty talk.  _ It’s always the quiet ones, right? _ “A-ah … James …” 

“Speak up, my love.” 

“P-please. Move!” James had never denied Booker a thing and he’d be damned if he was going to start now. In a swift move he had completely filled Booker up again, stretching him to the limit. He started out with easy, shallow thrusts. Booker held onto James’ back for support, making small grunts at each one. 

Fingers dug into his skin, leaving white marks behind. Booker buried his head in James’ shoulder, seeking comfort and closeness. James kissed the tip of Booker’s ear. The hand at Booker’s hip held him in place even if James’ fucking was still slow paced. 

Gradually, the bed under them started moving and creaking. James had a good mind to honor Booker’s wish of going slow the first time, but he still drove into him with enough speed to make the bed object. 

Booker spread his legs as wide as they would go, granting James better access. His muscles tensed in all the right places and the rest of him shivered where James ran his hand over or kissed. Without thinking further ahead, he palmed his own cock and was about to give it a stroke, but James grabbed his hand and pushed it away just to hold it down on the bed just above Booker’s head. “Not yet. Wait.” 

Fingers entangled and Booker squirmed at the unreleased need in his groins. James slid into him in a constant and stable rhythm. He felt Booker lifting his feet and pressing them into the small of his back, prompting James to go as deep as possible until he was fully buried. The discomfort had turned to pleasure in no time and Booker pressed his hips down further onto James’ cock in a desperate attempt to meet his consistent fucking. 

Placing his head back on the pillow, Booker met James’ eyes again and they maintained eye contact. This was everything he had imagined it to be, James thought. Booker, splayed out on the bed, sweaty and trembling in arousal, his longing and unfocused eyes begging for it to never end. Watching him slowly but surely come undone beneath him. And of course the drunk feeling of his cock sinking into Booker over and over. 

James moved closer and changed the position of his hips, bucking them in a different angle. Booker threw his head backward and choked out a loud whine when James’ cock brushed over his prostate, baring his neck to him. James took the opportunity and sank his teeth into the tender and exposed flesh. 

Hitting that sweet spot deep within him made Booker’s individual whimpers and whines turn into a singular, drawn out moan. His cock was leaking precum and he was achingly hard. He was starting to worry if James would forget about him and his needs. He hadn’t let go of Booker’s hand yet, giving no indication when Booker would be able to take himself in hand or, perhaps, that James would do it for him. 

Whether James might be a mind reader or not, Booker would have to ask him later. Because right at that second, he let go of Booker’s hand and wrapped his still slick fingers around his cock. He stroked it once, twice before focusing on the leaking tip. He brushed a thumb over the head, making Booker tremble in overstimulation. 

James switched to kissing Booker’s neck and stroking his cock synchronically with his lazy thrusts. “Another time I’ll bend you over the couch and fuck you raw until you’re only able to scream my name after cumming dry multiple times”, James whispered in a gruff voice into his ear. “You’ll feel my cock inside you for days after I’m done with you.” Booker’s cock twitched at the sultry promises. 

He continued. “But tonight I’ll make sure to fuck you so slowly that I’ll be able to watch every tremble and shiver your body makes for me. I’ll hear every whimper from you and kiss every part of your body.” Booker wrapped his arms closely around James’ neck and, eagerly, their lips met. Booker moaned into James’ mouth as their bodies rocked in tandem. This unexpected side of James certainly wasn’t an unwelcome surprise. 

“Please… please, James. I’m so close”, Booker begged in between hungry kisses. He had forgotten how good this could feel, when it wasn’t just with some other fumbling drunkard from the local pub. But with someone who willingly met your every need. Who knew exactly what to do to make him fall to pieces in the best possible way. “I know, I’ve got you”, James assured him. 

Clever fingers worked faster wrapped around Booker’s shaft, the occasional thumb stroking over the leaking tip. Pressure built in his lower abdomen. Damp and quivering legs pushed harder into James’ hips. 

White spots appeared in the corners of his vision and Booker shut his eyes tightly and nearly bucked over when he came with a soft moan turned loud, spilling himself all over James’ still working hand. James captured his mouth with his own and he quieted down. Lips bruising against each other while he fucked Booker unhurriedly through the aftershocks. 

Tender and sensitive after cumming, Booker could do little more than relax against the bed, even if James continued to push him through the mattress. “Nearly there”, James grunted in a low tone, knowing Booker must be feeling raw and sore soon. 

An almost adoring expression showed in Booker’s eyes as he studied James above him. This man had so much to offer him. And he was willing to eat it all up without questions. Booker surely had nothing against having sex with someone he’d just met. But with James? It was different. He was glad they’d waited a bit. Especially considering how well they worked together, bodies a perfect match in the big and comfortable bed. 

James’ facial features tensed up as he was nearing his own orgasm. He wouldn’t last much longer, even if he did truly want to stay like this all evening. With the final thrusts, his cock twitched and he emptied himself inside Booker. The effect was magnificent; Booker opened his mouth wide in surprise at the fluid suddenly spilled deep in him. James continued fucking him until he was too soft to keep going. 

It was lucky (or  _ unlucky _ ) that he stopped before hitting Booker’s prostate too many times, or he could have sworn he would go hard again. 

Trying hard not to simply collapse on Booker, James’ elbows trembled at the strain of holding himself up. Booker lay limp on his back, panting heavily. When his breath became steadier he looked up at James, still on top of him. “Mister Copley, I do believe I’m in love with you.” 

James grinned down at him and kissed his temple. “Likewise, Monsieur Le Livre.” His voice was rough and his skin glowed in the moonlight through the big windows. Slowly, he pulled out of Booker and rolled to the side, resting his arms. 

Cum leaked out from Booker, but he could care less if he had to sleep in a wet spot tonight. Everything else had been so perfect. He maneuvered himself onto his right side to face James and showed him a sudden shy smile. 

Later, Booker fell asleep with a smile on his lips. A genuine smile, which was becoming less and less rare these days. Resting his head on a dozing James’ outstretched arm, he thought about - and possibly believed in - love and second chances before sleep slowly claimed him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> James is no Joe ... 
> 
> But, oh Lord, does he try ;D


End file.
